


sweet memories

by Cineraria



Category: Tada-kun wa Koi wo Shinai | Tada Nevers Falls in Love
Genre: Drama, F/M, Headcanon, pre-episode 13
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Teresa tertarik dengan Tada dan kameranya. [#NulisRandom2018]





	sweet memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tada-kun wa Koi wo Shinai adalah seri TV orisinil milik Doga Kobo dengan lisensi dari Sentai Filmworks.  
> Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak beroleh keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Pertemuan tak terduga di tengah guguran sakura, rerintik hujan, secangkir kopi manis, kamera dan slide foto, tepi danau di bawah langit bertabur bintang, pertunjukan _rainbow shogun_ dan peragaan tujuh warna pelangi _,_ adalah sekian banyak momen yang Teresa ingat ketika bersama Tada.

Kenangan itu dibawa Teresa pergi, didekapnya di sepanjang waktu penerbangan, lalu dibawanya turun, dan secara hati-hati disimpan di tanah leluhur.

Jarak antara Tokyo menuju Luksemburg begitu jauh dan berat.

Sewaktu Teresa mengambil keputusan bersekolah ke Jepang dulu, dia tak pernah mempertimbangkan peringatan Rachel bahwa di sana; di belahan dunia yang selalu tersiram cahaya matahari terbit itu akan banyak kejutan yang menanti.

Maka, datanglah cinta─yang masuk dalam kategori kejutan yang Teresa temukan, melelui perantara pemuda itu. Lelaki pembawa hujan─lelaki penggenggam takdir.

Teresa tidak tahu masa depan. Dan bukankah masa depan menjadi lebih menarik karena kita tidak mengetahuinya?

Sebab itulah, Teresa tertarik pada masa depan yang ditawarkan pemuda itu, semenjak jumpa pertama mereka di depan kastil di bawah hamburan kelopak sakura. Teresa tertarik dengan Tada dan kameranya.

Melalui cara menjepretkan kamera, Teresa melihatnya sebagai pemuda yang teguh hati. Dan melalui cara ketika bicara, dia tahu bahwa Tada orang yang ramah dan senang menolong.

Teresa tidak terkejut saat repetisi pertemuan mereka berlanjut. Di tepi sungai itu, ketika berteduh di bawah naungan kuil, dan saat diberitahu bahwa penginapannya dekat dengan rumah Tada.

Tada seperti masa depan yang telah ditakdirkan untuk Teresa.

Ketika Teresa dibawa menuju kafe Tada itu, dia merasakan kehangatan yang familier menyeruak dalam dada. Seakan langsung diperbolehkan masuk dalam kehidupan Tada. Teresa segera berbaur dengan teman-teman Tada yang lain.

Teresa menyukai perangai mereka yang unik. Ijuuin yang nersis dan energik, Pin- _senpai_ yang konyol dan agak _hentai,_ Yamashita dengan kecenderungan menyerupai hewan, dan Hinako yang pengertian dan senang membantu.

Yui, adik Tada yang paling Teresa favoritkan. Gadis yatim itu pandai menyembunyikan kerapuhan di balik keceriaan wajahnya. Teresa jatuh iba pada ketabahan Yui.

Apakah Tada juga demikian? Menyembunyikan rapuh di balik wajah datar yang monoekspresif itu? Jawabannya segera Teresa ketahui melalui selembar foto yang tertempel di dinding kamar, serta pengakuan Tada sendiri.

Aroma manis kopi dalam ruangan kafe minimalis yang bersih dan segar itu telah menjadi candu bagi Teresa. Satu hari serasa belum lengkap tanpa mampir ke kafe Tada.

Ketika tahu masa lalu Tada dengan nasib sebatang kara berkawan kakek dan adiknya, Teresa terenyuh. Mereka berdua sama-sama terikat takdir. Menjadi kuat karena tekad dan keinginan untuk berjuang hidup.

Teresa mencermati satu demi satu fakta mengenai Tada.

Tada dengan raut wajah datar yang monoekspresif, tetapi tak pernah segan berterus terang, dan selalu datang ketika dibutuhkan. Tada yang (semula) membenci hujan. Tada yang takut akan ketinggian. Dan Tada yang selalu peduli pada orang tetapi abai terhadap keselamatannya sendiri.

Ada satu hal yang kemudian Teresa sadari, di luar perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu. Dia melihat ketimpangan. Tidak adil jika hanya dia yang boleh mengetahui rahasia Tada, tanpa memberitahu Tada mengenai rahasianya sendiri. Sebagai Tuan Puteri, sebagai pewaris Kerajaan, dan sebagai _tunangan_ bagi pemuda selain Tada.

Hatinya tertohok dan remuk oleh fakta terakhir. Akan tetapi, bagaimana Teresa akan menjelaskannya? Perasaan yang berkembang dari kuncup ini, atau kenyataan bahwa dirinya ditakdirkan menjadi masa depan orang lain?

Tiba-tiba, dunia berubah menjadi gelap. Pelangi itu tak lagi berwarna, pohon sakura tinggal kerangka kayu dengan reranting kering yang telanjang dan jelek, cahaya bintang meredup, rasa kopi jadi pahit, dan foto-foto memburam gambarnya.

Teresa takut dia harus pergi meninggalkan Tada.

Dia takut Tada enggan memberi maaf atas keegoisannya menyembunyikan jati diri.

Kini, ketakutan Teresa sejelas realita bahwa tanah Jepang telah tertinggal jauh di belakang.

Haruskan Teresa meletakkan Tada sebagai masa lalu yang juga bertempat di belakang?

Bukankah dia yakin tempat pemuda itu ada di masa depan bersamanya?

“Jangan biarkan kesalahanmu yang sama terulang kembali.”

Itu hanya rangkaian kalimat acak yang bisa terucap dari mulut siapa saja, tetapi jadi berbeda artinya ketika diucap oleh Tada.

Teresa buta akan masa depan, tetapi sekarang, dia sungguh berharap ada yang dapat membukakan kunci jawaban atas pertanyaan: adakah Tada di masa depannya?

**Author's Note:**

> saya nggak tahan buat nggak nulis Tada x Teresa, dikiranya ini anime fluff, ternyata semakin ke sini bikin baper :'(  
> karena panggilan nama (belakang) Tada lebih banyak dipakai Teresa, jadi saya pakai nama itu sekaligus untuk mempersingkat


End file.
